darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1182
Samantha believes that Joanna has come back to kill her. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood, 1840. Quentin Collins awaits the verdict in his trial for witchcraft, a crime punishable by death. On this day, Quentin's former mistress, Joanna Mills, has appeared in court to testify on his behalf. But Samantha is in terror at her return, because she has good reason to believe Joanna has returned from the dead. Samantha confesses to Gerard that she knows Joanna is dead because she killed her. Act I Gerard demands answers from Samantha, claiming the trial hinges on it. Samantha is torn on whether or not she wants Quentin dead, but is certain Joanna has returned to haunt her. Samantha finally tells Gerard that she refused to divorce Quentin when he asked for one, and he eventually left Collinsport to head out to sea. Letters from Joanna’s asylum began to arrive at Collinwood asking for Quentin, and Samantha went to visit her in his place. At the asylum, Samantha tormented Joanna, saying Quentin would never return for her. After completing her story, Samantha tells Gerard she regrets not killing her that day. Act II Samantha continues telling Gerard the story of her history with Joanna. A few months after Samantha visited Joanna at the asylum, letters began to arrive at Collinwood once again, but it became apparent that Joanna had regained her sanity. Samantha responded to one of Joanna’s letters, posing as Quentin, asking her for a meeting on the grounds outside of Collinwood. Samantha tells Joanna that Quentin is still away at sea, and she should forget about him and move on with her life. Joanna refuses, and begins hurling insults at Samantha, claiming she doesn’t love him. An enraged Samantha grabs Joanna, and after a brief struggle, Joanna falls off a nearby cliff. In the present, Gerard reasons with Samantha that Joanna could have survived, but Samantha refuses to accept it In the foyer at Collinwood, Daphne enters and sees Joanna at the top of the stairs. Act III A shocked Daphne begs Joanna not to approach her, thinking she is a ghost. Gerard and Samantha enter from the drawing room, and Daphne runs into Gerard’s arms. Joanna convinces Daphne she is very much alive, and the two go upstairs to talk. Gerard then tells Samantha to accept that Joanna is not dead. Upstairs, Joanna tells Daphne she hasn’t been writing the letters that have appeared in the tree outside of Collinwood. She mentions she has been living in Boston since she left the asylum, and doesn’t confirm nor deny Daphne’s question on whether or not she is still in love with Quentin. Act IV Downstairs, an increasingly disturbed Samantha remains convinced that Joanna has returned to kill her, but Gerard refuses to listen to her any longer. Joanna stops by to say goodbye, and Gerard sends Samantha to her room to rest. Once alone, Gerard declares his intention to “use” Joanna to help him deal with Samantha and Daphne. He casts a spell on Daphne, causing her to have a dream where she is laying in bed with him. The two confess their love for each other, and they kiss. After the dream ends, Gerard meets Daphne in the same room her dream took place in, and he asks her to marry him. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Lee Beery as Joanna Mills Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1185. * According to the Dark Shadows Almanac: Millennium Edition, this episode is unique in that the cast consists of only four actors who are all shown together in one scene. * This is one of only six episodes in the series not to feature an actor who appeared in 200 or more episodes, along with 168, 172, 180, 1010 and 1141. In addition, this is the only episode not to feature an actor who appeared in 100 or more episodes: James Storm: 81, Kate Jackson: 70, Virginia Vestoff: 29, Lee Beery: 10. * This is the sixty-fifth episode, the second of three consecutive episodes, and the second of four episodes in the same week, with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the thirty-third episode, and the first of two consecutive episodes, with an all-post-Barnabas cast. This is also the fourth episode, and the first of two consecutive episodes, with no pre-Quentin cast members, and without David Selby, the second of two episodes (see also 1010) with an all-post-Quentin cast. * There is sound bleed during much of this episode. * The bridal chamber set, where Daphne's dream takes place, was the same set used for Josette's room. * Closing credits scene: Asylum garden. Story * Quentin was away at sea when Samantha visited Joanna at the asylum. * It was Daphne and Joanna's mother's birthday the last time they saw each other. Their mother was ill, and Daphne baked a cake for them, and suddenly Joanna returned having traveled a hundred miles. Whilst Joanna was present, their mother was almost as well as she was before she was taken sick. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams of a romantic encounter with Gerard. * FLASHBACK: Samantha remembers visiting Joanna at the asylum; and how she killed Joanna. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gerard: Joanna Mills. Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes